Motherglare
Motherglare is one of the seven Dragons who invaded Fiore through Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 5-6 Appearance Motherglare is an extremely large, mastodonic Dragon, whose near-entire body is covered with large, thick, swirl-patterned scales, save for its underbelly, which is instead line with porous holes, its face, which has smaller, more smooth scales positioned around the eyes (which, themselves, are round and blank), and its snout, which is completely devoid of scales altogether. Around its mouth and climbing up its snout (and on various other parts of its body), Motherglare features light, jagged markings. Additionally, Motherglare's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 6-7 Motherglare sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to its already-large body mass. Motherglare's two front, and back, claws sport five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. Motherglare's long tail adorned with the same scales as the rest of its body, and the tip is rather peculiar in shape, as it has two large scales protruding from either side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 7-9 Personality Not much is known about Motherglare's personality but appears to be very loyal and obedient, as it is seen taking orders from the Future Rogue Cheney without question (though the latter was at the influence of Rogue's Dragon Manipulation Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 2 An example of this is when, on command, it violently attacked Natsu Dragneel, with the intent of eating him with one bite.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 2-3 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc On the seventh of July, as the Eclipse Gate is opened, Motherglare walks through it before stopping in front of those atop Mercurius, letting out a violent roar as it does so. The shockwave produced by its roar scatters many, and damages nearby architecture. Motherglare then, in addition to the terror it has already inflicted, brings its claw crashing down into the ground, sending large shockwaves rippling throughout Crocus, destroying many houses and severely damaging other forms of infrastructure. Then, as more Dragons begin filing out of the Eclipse Gate, Motherglare roars once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 2-11 Shortly thereafter, as Future Rogue arrives at the location of the now-closed Eclipse Gate, Motherglare flies in the sky, alongside her six other Dragon comrades, as the Shadow Dragon Slayer declares the beginning of a new era. However, when Future Rogue orders the other Dragons to kill every Mage in Crocus, Motherglare stays behind, and acts as the man's mode of transportation, due in part to Future Rogue's Dragon Manipulation Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 10-13 Motherglare then, with Future Rogue on its back, soars over Crocus, observing the mayhem at hand, as Future Rogue screams for humanity to feel the wrath of Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 18 Taking notice of Natsu, who has arrived to stop Future Rogue, upon being ordered to do so, Motherglare attacks Natsu, ferociously biting at where he stands. Natsu, however, dodges Motherglare's strike, and jumps onto its back, where he engages Future Rogue in combat. As he lets loose a large amount of flames from his feet, hitting Motherglare, Motherglare roars out in pain, rolling over in midair as it does so. This action nearly causes Natsu to fall off, but he holds onto one of Motherglare's large scales, as Future Rogue sinks his shadows into its back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 5-8 Still wounded, Motherglare continues to soar through the sky, crashing into building in the process, hoping to shake off Natsu. However, Motherglare is then abruptly punched by Natsu, utilizing his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, causing it to cry out in pain once more. Natsu then proceeds to deliver a speech whilst still atop Motherglare, and then attacks it, once more, with his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, causing the Dragon to cry out in pain once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 11-18 However, much to Natsu's dismay, Motherglare recovers from his assault quite quickly, and, upon Future Rogue's command, releases a large amount of eggs from the porous holes on its underbelly, sending them raining into the streets below.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-3 Magic & Abilities Egg Magic (エッグマジック Eggu Majikku): Motherglare is capable of utilizing this peculiar form of Magic, made even more peculiar by its method of employment: Motherglare releases a multitude of eggs from the porous holes on her abdomen, which, upon hitting the ground, hatch into a large number of miniature, bipedal, Draconian entities. Flight: Like most other Dragons, Motherglare has wings, and is, therefore, capable of flight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 10 Immense Strength: By itself, with a single stomp to the ground, Motherglare destroyed much of Mercurius, and the resulting shockwaves tore through Crocus, destroying a large amount of infrastructure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 8-10 Immense Durability: Motherglare is capable of taking hits from Natsu Dragneel, who, aside from wielding Dragon Slayer Magic, is exceptionally strong in his own right, and, seemingly, shrug off the damage caused by the attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 14-18 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Magical creatures